


One Message

by Subconscious_Melody



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Problems, Texting, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subconscious_Melody/pseuds/Subconscious_Melody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.<br/>The solution was simple really. One message could help fix it.<br/>Of course, it was never that easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers. Just a little something I wanted to post. Can't sleep and feeling a bit down so decided to write my feelings out aha. Tell me if anything's off or spelling or just tell me what you think!
> 
> Hooray for first Free! fanfic being slightly angsty! ^^;

The phone clutched in his hand, all he did was stare.

Stared at the lines of messages, the letters forming words. The words he could have prevented. The feelings he could have pushed away, made disappear, made better.

He sat on his bed, darkness draped over every bit in the room. The only lights came from his phone and the occasional car that passed by.  His elbows resting on his knees, sitting on the edge of his bed, all he could do was stare at his phone.

He fucked up. That was it. Plain and simple.

He could have reacted better. He could have said something different. He could have _lied_. Of course, that’d probably make things worse. After all, they knew each other better than that; tended to know exactly when the other wasn’t okay, when things weren’t right.

Things weren’t right at all.

He took a breath, a simple gulp, and willed the tears away. Hunching over even more, he looked at the phone again, at that message one more time.

_If you want me to go. Fine. I'll leave you alone._

He messes up a lot. He already knew that. Says the wrong things, reacts the wrong way; it happens. It was happening a lot though. And it was his fault. Something was wrong. He couldn’t say what it was. Bu there was something wrong. His reactions, his words, his thoughts, they were all harsh.

Harsh. Unyielding. Rude. Mean.

They were all of those things. And he knew it when he said them. The sarcastic undertones, the way he’d rudely speak to the other, it was all his fault. Of course they’d both argue against this. Say it was their own fault and not the others. But this time he knew.

It was his fault.

He was the one being a jerk. And no matter how many times he apologized, no matter how many times he told himself that he had to keep it together better, it happened again. And then another time. And he didn’t know how to fix it. Yes, sure things had seemed negative. He knows for a fact that things were tough. He didn’t blame him for having a bit of a negative outlook. He was like that for a while himself. He just wasn’t helping anything.

He wasn’t helping him.

The edge of his hair dangled in front of the phone screen, the shadows turning his hair much darker than its usual wine color. Dragging himself from his thoughts and from his bed, he wandered over to the window. Looking outside, he stared at the empty streets for minute before letting out a sigh. As he turned he caught a look of himself.

What happened?

Where did that happy kid go? The one who would smile and laugh, spending their days in bliss no matter what obstacle hit him? He missed those days, the days where he could ignore problems and just enjoy himself. Any problem he did run into could be solved without an issue. What happened?

Life happened.

He wandered over to his bed again. Dangling his legs over the edge, he laid back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say.

He never seemed to know anyone.

He didn’t want to mess it up anymore. Saying something could make it worse. Saying nothing could make it worse too though. He was alone. And he was with friends. He didn’t want to ruin the mood even more than he already probably did. Clutching his phone he stared at the screen one last time, willing it to tell him what to do. What to say.

Of course, there was no answer.

He laid the phone down slowly. He was giving up. What else could he do? He was a fuck up either way. Rolling over, he stared at the screen still lit up.

One message.

That’s all it would take. A message from either one of them could fix it. That’s all he had to do. All he had to do was send a message. Reach his arms out, grab his phone, and send a reply.

He knew it wasn’t that easy.

All he wanted was a reply. A single message to know it was okay. To know that he didn’t mess this up. That’s all he wanted. He couldn’t lose him. He just couldn’t. He continued to lay there, staring at that bright screen until his vision grew blurry.

“Sousuke…”


End file.
